


When Saeyoung is away, saeran will play

by That_one_kid_00



Series: 100 choicest fics (kink meme) [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Pillow, M/M, pillow humping, suggested incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00





	When Saeyoung is away, saeran will play

The blaring sound of his phone alarm startled Saeran awake. He had slept in again! Feeling blindly for his phone, he found it next to his pillow and promptly turned the alarm off and sat up. He yawned and streached up his arms, a few of his joints popping.

It was currently 11am. Saeyoung had left about half an hour ago, leaving the bed half empty and cold. Saerand never did like waking up to an empty bed. Something about it just felt wrong. They always woke up together or if they didn't they would stay in bed cuddling until they did. So to wake up without his other half was quite weird.

Saeyoung had an interview for a new job today which was why he had left his poor twin alone in bed. He had insisted on doing it despite their abundance of savings. Saeyoung just wanted to make sure that they always had more money than they needed. Just in case something did happen to him. Saeran would have all the money he needed for whatever he wanted to do then. 

Getting up with a big yawn, Saeran stretched his arms up again and made his way to the kitchen. He made himself some breakfast before going to his own bedroom. At this point it was more of a spare room for his things than a bedroom. Saeran spent more time sleeping in Saeyoung's bed with Saeyoung. It was always more comfortable for him in there. 

After eating and pottering around for a good twenty minutes, watering plants and cleaning up after his mess of a twin, Saeran got to a point where there was nothing else to do. That was always the worst. Normally Saeyoung would be around to solve his boredom but not today. He was stuck on his own.

Watching some TV might have been a good idea but it was never the same when Saeyoung wasn't there to cuddle. There was also some gardening to be done. Saeyoung had made Saeran a small garden outside of the bunker which still needed some seeing to. Unfortunately, all the work that was left to be done was all two man jobs. Again, he would need Saeyoung to be here. 

What could he possibly do to solve his boredom...? 

Well, there was one thing that could solve his problem. It was a particular pillow he kept in a certain spot under his bed. It was used for very specific situations. Like right now. Saeran went to grab it before taking it to Saeyoung's room. 

Once back there he laid the pillow down on the bed, now revealing the picture on it. The image was of Saeyoung laid out on the bed, one hand on his chest where the top buttons of his white shirt were undone while the other laid next to his head. His pants were also slightly undone which revealed some of his kitty boxers. It was saucy and Saeran loved it. 

Yes, Saeran owned a body pillow of his twin. It was for times like these. Ones when the real Saeyoung wasn't around to help him with his boredom or loneliness. It was for when nobody else was around to keep him company. Most of the time he laid in bed and hugged it but today... Today was different. 

Saeran first stripped down, removing everything but his boxers, before straddling the pillow. The fabric was soft under his skin. It wasn't as nice as having the real Saeyoung under him but Saeran thought that it was a good stand in. 

Sighing softly, he began to rock his hips against the pillow. The fabric of his boxers added friction against his crotch. It was nice, pleasurable even. He continued that for a while, simply enjoying the feeling. 

As nice as it was, after some time Saeran needed more than just the light feeling. He needed something more intense. Something that would make him feel really good. He was determined to get it.

So off went his boxers, thrown haphazardly to the floor. Saeran then straddled the pillow again and started to grind against it. He was already hard but this felt a whole lot better than before. With a few movements he was leaking pre-come onto the pillow. 

At the rate he was going, it wouldn't be too long until Saeran would be able to come. 

His hips moved faster, cock leaking even more pre-come. His climax was so, so close now. He could almost feel it. Just a little bit more-

"Saeran?" Saeran stopped dead in his tracks. The pleasure inside him quickly fizzling out and was replaced with dread. Since when was Saeyoung going to be home so soon? "Saeran, what's going on?" 

The younger twin refused to turn around and face his brother who had just arrived home. How did he not hear the door? Saeyoung was going to hate him for this. There was a reason behind why he kept the body pillow hidden. 

After not reviving a reply for a good few seconds, Saeyoung moved from the doorway to the bed. Saeran easily heard Saeyoung's breath hitch as he caught sight of his twin. Okay. So maybe he wouldn't hate him for this. 

"Saeran-ah... Why do you have a pillow of me?" Saeyoung asked, confused. He had never seen this pillow before so where had it come from? Then it occurred to him. "Wait, wait. Why didn't you call me if you wanted to do this? I would have come straight home."  
Saeran finally built up the courage to look up at his brother. Although, his cheeks were pale pink and he couldn't look Saeyoung in the eye.  
"Uhm... It was a early birthday present to myself..." His cheeks were flushed bright red as he admitted that. "And, uh... I didn't call you because... Because you had an important interview... I didn't want to disrupt it." 

Saeyoung gave his twin a bright smile and ruffled his hair.  
"That's fine, Saeran-ah," he said and leant down to kiss Saeran's forehead. "You should have called me. I would have come straight home to help you." 

"C-can... Can you help me now, hyung...?" Saeran asked, embarrassed. His cheeks were as red as his hair was. Saeran looked like a tomato.  
"Of course I can. Let's give you the real thing instead of this pillow~"


End file.
